


Depths Of My Heart

by 13ineedpills13



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Brotp, Coffee Dad Sakura Sojiro, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13ineedpills13/pseuds/13ineedpills13
Summary: Akechi Goro was abandoned after his father was arrested and when he finally had a change of heart. God knows how he managed to get out of metaverse alive after fighting with his own shadow.He packs his stuff and goes to a certain coffee shop to see the owner's son, and asks to stay with him.He gets curious about his young, quiet boy. So, he decides to use his power for the last time, and look through his heart. To see his deepest desires.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomeRandomDutchFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeRandomDutchFangirl/gifts).

> I was supossed to write that yoi fic's 7th and 8th chapter but oh well, i couldn't resist.  
Aren't 2 am fics that are published at the last day of summer vacation great?
> 
> I also have a tumblr account called im-an-angry-alpaca. Follow me if you wanna see some weird shit and cats
> 
> I gift this terrible work to my insparation and my dearest friend that supports me all the time
> 
> I also never edit my works lmao

Eating a hot and scpicy plate of curry with some coffee was not the greatest food combination in Goro's opinion. Yet there he was, sitting awkwardly with his tiny luggage, with a boy named Akira sitting in front of him with his green apron and that is way too pretty for his own good. 

"You didn't have to make me food, you know..." Goro mumbled as he was taking a spoonful of curry from the plate. The spicy flavour deliciously danced around in his tongue like a sadistic, playful lover, making his face feel hot. "I thought you were hungry." The boy that was once known as Joker said.

"I am hungry, but I feel bad for making you get up in the middle of the night, knocking on your door. I had nowhere to go and you were the first person that came into my mind. I apologize for that." Goro said with a sad look on his face. It was true that he was kicked out of his old man's house after that asshole got arrasted for many charges and people learned that he was the bastard child of him. He was lucky to get a few piece of clothes and his phone. 

Akira didn't responded to that, instead he fixed his hair and adjusted his glasses, revealing the purple bags under his eyes. A few moments pass and he sighs while Goro was eating his food with slightly trembling hands. "You nervous?" Akira asked. "Oh? No, no... I'm not. I'm just a little cold." Goro smiled. That was a lie, of course. He was just stunned by this guy's kindness. Who would get up at 2 AM on a school night because their greatest enemy and traitor is knocking on their door AND give hin food to him on top of that?

Akira picked up the plate and the cup when Goro was finished, and started washing them on the nearby sink. As the sound water hitting the plate and scrubbing filled the room with small "clanks", he started thinking. 'Kurusu's hands are all wet, there are few wounds and spots on them. It's probably because of the soap he is using, or he burnt himself while he was making coffee.' Goro thought. 'I wish I had something with me to treat those wounds.'

"Kurusu, thank you for letting me stay here." Goro smiled politely.

Akira just looked at him and flashed a slight smile before turning back to his work and turning off the tap. He wiped his hands and looked at him and took of his apron. "No problem." And then added after a small pause. "You can sleep on my bed." 

What. The actual FUCK Kurusu?

Goro's shock was visible to the eye. His almost red eyes were wide, his nicely shaped brows were furrowed gently and he was biting his pink lips. His face was beggining to feel hot, but not because of the curry this time. He imagined how warm the bed must be. How it must be smelling like rain and the crimson red leaves during the autmn. Akira didn't need to use a perfume or anything, he always smelled nice. 

The thought of sleeping in someone else's bed always disgusted him. But when it came to Akira, he felt something strange like... Like it was natural for him to do that? He could sleep in Akira's bed I guess. He nodded, got up and took his suitcase with him. "Is there anywere I can change my clothes? They are all wet..."

Akira pointed at the attic, or in this case, his room. "Call me when you are done." God why was he so expressionless!? Goro quietly went up the stairs, and looked around the room. It was a bit messy and dusty, but it was super cosy. It was clear as day that Akira tried to make this place decent as much as possible, and Goro appreciated that. He put down his suitcase and found a few clothes that COULD potentially work as a nightgown. So, he slipped them on, and sat on the old but comfortable couch in the room and smiled when he saw the Phantom Thieves poster. People loved to make profit off of everything. 

"Kurusu, I'm done." he said, not wanting to raise his voice that much and disturb the neighbours. Then listened to Akira's footsteps and the creaks of the wooden stairs with each step. This place was old. 'It is a little sad that Kurusu has to deal with this place that he calls "home", and a reputation as a delinquent on top of that.' Goro smiled. 'But it's all in the past.'

Akira stepped into the room, looked at Goro and tried to hide this dissapointment. "Your clothes. Those don't really seem comfortable." Then shook his head, and much to Goro's suprise, he already had a pair pf sweatpants and a soft t-shirt with him. He passes those clothes to Goro, and doesn't bother to get out of the room again. Instead, he lays down on the couch that Goro just standed up from and turns his back to him, then takes the blankets on top of the couch and wraps himself burrito style. It was cold after all.

"Oh. I guess we are gonna be like that... Um..." Goro was a little hesitant about re-changing his clothes when Kurusu was in the room. "We are both dudes." Kurusu sleepily mumbled under the blanket. "I won't.... look...." and yawned after that. Goro chuckled, and started changing his clothes. The sweatpants fit him perfectly, and the shirt was pretty loose. If the sweatpants fit perfectly to Goro, then they should be a little too big for Akira. Goro thought about random things for a while and re-changed his clothes. 

And finally, he laid down on Akira's bed. It was heaven for a few seconds. It had Akira's soft smell all over it. The pillow smelled like chocolate and coconut flavored hair conditioner. The bed was a little hard and the blanket was a little short, but be didn't minded that. The rain drops were hitting the window and making small "pata-pat" sounds. Goro decided to make himself comfortable and turned towards the window. 

'This place has a weird charm to it...' Goro said to himself after making sure that Akira was asleep. 'At least it's better than sleeping on a cold sidewalk. Much, much more better.' He sighed. As his eyes started to feel heavy and the exhaustion of the day takes him over, he mumbles again.

"Good night, Kurusu. Thank you again." 

\----

"Hey. Hey. Hey! Wake up."

A voice was calling out to him, as the source of the sound was shaking him. "Hey, it's time for school!" 

"Oh shut up, I'm waking up..." The taller boy scoffs and gets up, then sits on the bed and looks around for a while, eyes in a daze. 

"IT'S 8.30 PM WE OVERSLEPT!"

"WHAT!?" The boy hurries and jumps out of the bed in a panicked state. His teachers were going to k i l l him. He brushes his teeth in light speed, wears his uniform sloppily, shoves his tie in his bag to wear it later at school, as his roommate doing the same thing. "Oh we are so fucked..." He says to himself. "Hurry up, NO WE HAVE NO TIME FOR BREAKFAST! TAKE SOME NUTELLA BARS! Akira screams while running down the stairs with his friend was taking some nutella bars. "NO I CHANGED MY MIND NO TIME FOR NUTELLA BARS!" Kurusu takes the bars and throws them to the sidewalk as Goro was looking at him, obviously questioning his friend's mental health.

Yet again, another day starts. 

But little did Akechi know, this day was going to be the longest day of his life.


	2. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two finally met, not in the real world though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea yea almost a month later im back   
High school is hard as shit, so yea

Crimson lights, masked monsters, abstract shapes, the rails and white and red clothes... He was in Momentos. 

Well as if that wasn't even strange, he also saw a boy. With poisonous eyes, messy black hair, and a full black outfit except for the gloves. As if he was trying to show the blood on in hands. As if he was trying to say that he was caught red-handed.

"Why are you here?" The boy asked, with a echo-y voice. "I never wished to see you." 

"Kurusu? Why are you in a shadow form? And most importantly, why the hell are you even here?"

The shadow stared at him with tired, empty eyes. He looked like he'd been some serious shit, and was close to ending it all. "I'm... trapped in here. By some people that I've once called "my accountiences.". I don't know what to do." Akechi was suprised. He had never met a shadow that was not aggressive and just spouted nonsense because of their blindness by their extreme desires.

"Kurusu..." Goro hesitated for a minute. He knew how sensitive a shadow can be after all. "I know you are slowly losing your sense of identity." He sighed, and continued. "But you can't-" 

Akira cut him off rather defensively. ""But I can't" what? You took my group away from me, the thing that keeps me sane everyday, the thing that keeps my desires and thoughts in control." 

"You can't keep your mind filled with stuff like this al the time. You have a life to go on, don't make me talk like I'm trying to prevent someone from commiting suicide." Goro was getting annoyed. But he knew that he can't expect a teenager that was literally kicked out of his home for a false accusation and treated like a delinquent germ at everywhere to act normally, he was the proof to that. 

"You..." Akira was getting defensive again. But this time, he looked like he was relying on his mask much more. He wanted to keep his identity, his emotions in secret. Which formed an urge in Goro to slap himself since he was suppisee to be getting information on what is going on from Akira. 

"You never had to deal with these kinds of feelings... So please, get out. Leave me alone."

\----

A calm, rainy evening. The two were eating some fried vegetables with cooked lamb, a fancy dinner for two broke highschool students. (Well, the money for the ingredients came from one of the shows Akechi attended.)

"Eat your fucking veggies." The raven boy said. "Or no desert."   
The taller boy replied rather apologetically . "Oh I'm so sorry, *mom*."

Akira just laughed at this comment. Goro was the type to say bad things while keeping a happy face, or vice versa anyway. He knew that a little bit too well. "The leek soldiers are going to take over the lamb empire soon." Goro said as he was leaning over Akira's plate to steal some of his lamb.

"Goro Akechi's Last Words, 2019. No way I'm going to give my holy lamb empire to such simpleton as you." Akira blocked Goro's fork with his own.

"Fight me then, you all mighty meathead." 

The two fought with each other with their cutlery as their weapons over 2 pieces of lamb. And stopped instantly when the door for the coffee shop opened. 

"Weren't you two supposed to be doing homework?" 

"Oh, Mr. Sojiro..." Goro mumbled. I've done my homework at school, thankfully. What about you?" Goro was obviously lying, well, it was not that obvious but Akira knew damn well that Goro didn't even looked at this testbooks. "I finished mine 2 hours ago." Akira did do his homework, but rather sloppily. Goro had to hold himself back from laughing. 'You call 13 minutes of writing homework?'

Sojiro just looked skeptical. "Oh yeah? Then I'll see about that when your grades gets announced." But smiled a bit after that. "There will be severe punishments for a grade lower than B-." ( ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )

"Come on now!" Akira protested. "You are just like my mother!" 

"You mean the women who left you at the supermarket when you were three years old?" Goro said after snorting. Akira was both pissed and amused at the same time. "Hey, at least my dad is not an asshole politician, he is just in the supermarket to get some ciggarets." And Goro laughed even more to that, he was over his father by now. 

Sojiro mumbled "Kids nowadays..." while secretly smiling, took out some expepsive coffee beans and left the store after looking at Goro, who was still laughing, for a brief second. Then, the door closed.

The two fell silent for a while...

"What time is it?"

"8.32 PM."

"Jesus..." Goro sighed. "It's about time that we sort this place out. Grab the plates." And so, they started cleaning up the table and doing the dishes. "Hey." Goro said, as his hands were covered in bubbles, with a serious tone. "Do you feel unpleasant these days?" Akira just stared at Goro silently, then went back to his work. He was forming a wall around himself this way. "Nah. Why?" 

"Just wanted to make sure. You are my friend after all..." Goro smiled. He couldn't remember what happened in his dream but he did remember seeing a really invalidated and violated Akira. He wanted to make sure that his only friend was fine. Then, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and turned his head to look at Akira. 

Akira was smiling slightly. "Thanks." be said, and continued on scrubbing the plate in his hand. Although Akechi seemed kind of underwhelmed for some reason, he returned the smile and looked at his (now) wet shoulder. His chest felt weird after looking at his shoulder. Maybe he should go to a hospital and see a cardiologist and film a EKG? Better be safe than sorry, right?

All things aside, he's gotta admit, the dish soap smelled really good.


	3. Small Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just bullshitted my way through this chapter, so its terrible

"Everyone is sick nowadays." The shadow said. "Throat and ear inflammations, heart failure, all sorts of mental stuff. But when I tell them, they tell me that I'm the one who's sick.... I get really sick of it all."

"Nice pun there. Here, take a tissue." Akechi gave a tissue to the shadow, who was sneezing and coughing every two minutes. Akechi was, again, at the cognitive world. This time the shadow was sick, maybe it was because Akira, who was in the actual world, was alsi sick. It was a bad idea for him to drink cold water when he was just out of P.E, and it was also the middle of the winter. 

"You dipshit, why do you get sick when you drink cold water when you are sweaty, but not when you eat a sandwich that is 5 days old?" Goro was unimpressed; and disgusted at the same time. But when he saw the shadow's sad and fatigued expression, he couldn't help but smile with pity in his eyes. Guess Akira never had someone taking after him when he was sick. "Don't look at me like that." The shadow had a sorrowful, furious look in his eyes. 

"Don't look at me like I'm just a beggar in an abandoned street... Hell, I can't even understand why I'm telling you this, I don't even know who I am!" Goro just smiled. "You are a just like a child."

'A child who is trying to figure his feelings out, but is unable to do so.' He thought as he was looking at the rails next to them. They were dirty and rusty, looked like it's been ages since they got cleaned properly. "I am no child." The shadow whispered. "I just want my old life back..." Goro sighed and got up. Looked at his feet for a while, touched the tip of his mask and then put his hand on his sword. "I know you want your old life back, but you can't have it. You have to get rid of some things as the time passes.' He had no emotion in his tone as he spoke.

Shadow or not, Akira's favorite thing about wearing a mask was; the mask made a human's eyes and expression hard to see. So it's not easy to tell if a masked man was telling the truth, or being sincere with his feelings or not. So he began to inspect people more intensely. He couldn't see Goro's eyes, but he could understand that he was under some heavy pressure and he couldn't cope with it. "You can't talk to me like you have no fault in this Akechi." The shadow got up, his voice was sounding pretty weird as an affect of his blocked nose. "I must remind you, you are the entire reason that our team crushed. If it weren't for those god damn pancakes, we would have been backstabbed by you, badly." 

Goro cut the shadow off. "Shut up! It's not like I wanted to kill you myself! And you... You are just a quiet, expressionless trash! I can't understand what you are thinking at all!"

Goro didn't have it easy of course. Being the bastard child of an asshole politician that was filled greed, growing up in the orphanages as a result, never being loved, and trying to get some good attention with his grades and mind. He got that attention for a while, and with the rise of the Phantom Thieves, he got even more popular, got even more loved.

But he also had a sense of Justice. He believed that a people shouldn't change with force of an outsider substance. It was stupid, really. Those people wouldn't have feel that way if there wasn't a thing called Phantom Thieves, which made their apology meaningless. So he decided that he was going to put a stop to this. But when he had to do things what his father told him... He slowly began to question his worth and freedom. He could use the Phantom Thieves to put an end to his father... And he tried, but he didn't expected the Phantom Thieves to be this smart. Sure, they had a hacker and all, but it was unexpected.

\----

It's been a few days and Akira got better, thanks to the giant antibiotic pills (for his infection) and an oral spray that his doctor gave him. It still hurt his throat when he sneezed though. Now, he was chillin' with his dear cat in his bag.

"Thank you for hugging me with a runny nose last night, I've never felt this disgusting before." Morgana (the cat) said. 

"Sorry, I felt super sleepy after that coldaway trip." The raven boy said while batting an eye to his other friend. 

Akechi, who was standing up next to them (Akira was not willing to give some space to him and it made Goro feel weird), was mumbling a popular song to himself and not minding their conversation at all. 

These tree, sad, single teenagers (well at least two of them were human) were waiting for their train. 

"....What I'm saying is you are essantially making your life fall into an another human being's hands by using the train. Own a car. Sure, it may be expensive, horrible for the environment, and becomes the main reason for the horrible traffic. But only YOU can fuck up your life by owning a car and slamming it into a wall." 

"Did you ate something weird today?" Akechi and Morgana stared at their dumbass friend. Akira adjusted his glasses and frowned. "Yes. Only you should be able to fuck up your life."  
Goro rolled his eyes and smiled. 

"We can talk about the mushroom literature later. My train is approaching." Akira got up and walked to the platform. "Do you wanna come with me today? I know you have some work but I would like to hang out with you since it's Friday."

"Are you suggesting to get hammered as minors or am I just imagining things?" 

"I didn't suggest to get hammered however we CAN get hammered if you want. Sojiro put some alchocol to the fridge downstairs, I can play the stealth game and sneak it out."

"Oh my god, no... We are dead if we get caught!" Akechi, being the good and lawful boy that he is(!), wasn't going to do anything illegal again.

"Then we, and listen to this very closely, won't get caught." Akira winked.

"Is this really a good idea?" Morgana put his paws on Akira's shoulder. "Sojiro would definetly kick you out if you try to get out all drunk like that. And you know that authorities are waiting for your one wrong move to literally kick you out of the country."

"You guys are super boring." Akira crossed his arms together. "I've never drink before, and can't wait for another few years. Can't we take just one glass? It would be much safer than going to a bar and partying there with fake ID's." 

"Eh, you do have a point. Guess there wouldn't be any harm in just tasting it. What I am wondering is; My biological piece of shit literally got you arested because you tried to prevent him from raping a woman, AND he was drunk, Kurusu. How are you comfortable drinking after all of that?"

"You gotta move on I guess." Akira shrugged and messed up his friend's hair. "You are like a dog sometimes, always being a good boy." He smiled goofily.

"My god shut up..." Goro's face (mainly his forehead) was getting pink like the got irritated by Kylie Jenner's face scrub. "Hey, weren't you supposed to take your train?"

"I can wait a little longer. I just wanted an excuse to talk with you more, so I made up one. Oh, that's your train right? You can catch it if you make a run for it!"  
"What!?" Akira turned around to look around. 

And it all happened in an instant. 

First, Goro's hand was being pulled so he jolted backwards. Then, two arms were wrapped around his neck, it was a bit tight. Then, he felt a soft, warm object touching his hair. 

Goro was taken aback by this of course. He didn't dare to move for a second, but before he asked Akira what in the actual fuck he was doing, he got released and Akira started to run and laugh like a crazy person towards his train. He could feel the adrenaline building up inside of him. 

"See ya! Never knew my shampoo smelled this nice!"

"WHAT THE FUCK KURUSU!?"


End file.
